An actuator system may typically comprise an actuator motor which is connected, via an actuator drive train to an actuator output such as a ram, actuator arm or screw jack, the actuator output then being connected by a suitable connection to a movable component. Such systems are widely used in, for example, aircraft systems where, typically, the actuator may be connected to a control or other movable surface such as a flap, spoiler, door and so on. It is necessary to perform maintenance on the actuator system or driven component from time to time. In such circumstances, it would be potentially dangerous to maintenance personnel should the actuator motor operate causing the actuator drive train and component to move.
The present disclosure seeks to mitigate this problem.